Ask Fem Axis
by ClumsyTeaLeaf
Summary: Nyotalia. Only with personalities to match the male altered a bit to fit them being female. Rated T for Fem!S.Italy's mouth.
1. Ask us anything!

**Hello all! I decised to do another Letter-ish thing but conserining Fem!Axis and Allies. This is The Axis part.**

**Yes it's Nyotalia. Though I am keeping the personalities the same as they are just a bit altered to fit a female perspective.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own APH or Nyotalia!**

* * *

><p>Ciao ~<p>

I am Italia Veneziana! And I am here to answer your questions! Same with Germany and Japan.

So ask away I'd love to answer any questions you may have. Also technically not only are me Germany and Japan going to answer questions my sorellona and Prussia are too! Guys introduce yourselves per favore?

* * *

><p>Fine… Guten tag. (Italy: Yay Germany!)<p>

I am Germany, a pleasure. As Italy said we are answering questions. Mainly just to pass the time. Since we should really be training…*glances at Italy* But a break once in a while wouldn't hurt. Anyway so ask away. Any thing may go…just nothing too demeaning please?

* * *

><p>Okay! Your turn Japan!<p>

* * *

><p>Hai. Konichiwa.<p>

I am Japan. Nice to meet you or so I think. Italy-chan do we really need to do the introduction when you have already basically said what it was about already? (Italy: Yep! Ramona and Prussia don't have to do it if they want too yet they still have to participate! : ) Ramona: Oh yeah me. *rolls eyes* dumb ass…) Anyway. As Italy-chan and Germany-san said already we are doing a question answer thing concerning the group of Axis…..Though we are required to answer over the threat we'd make Italy-chan upset…no one wants that, right? (A/N: By the way this is in actual time not in the future not in the past. In the present.)

* * *

><p>And that's right. Any who, Prussia want's to say something…but we are outta time sorry Prussia. *hugs her* Please ask away to anyone of us and we will answer truthfully!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So all will answer any question you may have they are all required to answer truthfully since Italy will be sad if they didn't. And no one wants her to be sad and mope around right? Right.<strong>

**All questions will be answered trust me on it. :)**

**Hasta la Pasta!**

**- BlackandBlueHeart411**


	2. Ask 1

**A/N: Ciao!~ Again. **

**If you want a reason for lack of updates, blame school work. (Had enough time to read, not to write) I will now answer the questions posted before hand. Sooo North Italy shall start with all the questions directed at her. Alicia?**

* * *

><p><strong>Clioudra writes;<strong>

**Hi Italy, Clio here! I wanna know why you and your sorellona are tougher than your male counter-parts, also why are you always fighting with Britain?**

Ciao Clioudra!

We are tougher? I never knew that. I think it is because of Grandma Rome, she was always telling us to stand up for ourselves, and not to back down too anybody, this never always worked…but it did sometimes! Veh~! Fighting Britain? It has too do with the never backing down thing, we don't always fight, it is just when she belittles me or mia sorellona.

- Grazie~!

**Rena writes;**

**2. Italy (Italia) do you grope Germany's boobs? (yes I know pervy question!)**

**3. What do you guys do when Male!France comes naked! (not even wearing his rose!) I really want to hear Germany's reply to this one!**

Ciao Rena!

Actually, si I do. You'd be surprised at how soft they are! If France is naked? Well Sorellona and Germany will take care of it of course, however if I were alone I'd kick him where it hurts.

- Grazie ~!

**Clioudra again writes;**

**Hey, I'm back again. Is ok if the Italy sisters give their opinions on a story I wrote about them? It's titled Melarose. Also I wonder how Italy is feeling after getting hit by two earthquakes in such a short space of time?**

Ciao again Clioudra!

Sure it is okay! But it isn't really on us, it is on our male counter-parts. I nearly cried during the fight Romano and Veneziano had. In my personal opinion he shouldn't have said what he did. I think it's a good story so far! And about the earthquakes, it was so scary! The ground won't stop shaking! I'm afraid that there may be another one. (A/N: In all seriousness, that would be a scary situation to be in. My heart goes out too those in Italy experiencing this.)

- Grazie~!

* * *

><p><strong>Monika take over per favore~<strong>

**Questions for Monika come from Rena (TestTubePrincess):**

**1. Germany please tell me you have long hair! If you don't why not grow it? You'll look so pretty! 3. What do you guys do when Male!France comes naked! (not even wearing his rose!) I really want to hear Germany's reply to this one!5. Germany. . . .Are you in love with Male!Italy (Italia) ?**

Rena,

I do not have long hair, in fact my hair is fairly short. I used to have long hair when I was younger but I cut it. I would not want to grow it, in combat having long hair is a bad tactic, Prussia is an exception…it has your enemy easy access to grab it and have you stay put. I wouldn't think I'd look any different.

If Male!France came in naked, I'd first cover Italien's eyes, then ask him as calmly as possible to clothe himself, if that does not work, I'd do what mein schwester told me to kick him where it hurts, the dangly thing between his legs and toss him out.

Um….*turns red* Was? Nein I am not. I love the Italien as much as I love the Italien that is always around me now. ((Alicia: Germany! You just said you love me!)) Ja, whatever Italien. *face is still red*

- Danke.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's Turn;<strong>

**Rena Writes;**

**4. Japan, what would happen if you went goth?**

**3. What do you guys do when Male!France comes naked! (not even wearing his rose!) I really want to hear Germany's reply to this one!**

Rena-san,

If I go goth? I am not too sure I am able to do that. Plus I would not be able to deal with America shaking me asking what is wrong with me. Or Italy. Or anyone for that matter. I'm not even sure what classifies a goth, if you can tell me I'd appreciate it very much. France? I'd ask him politely to put some clothes on. After that flashers will receive no mercy.

- Arigatou.

**Akazukinchan writes;**

**Hey Japan have you ever been mistaken for a child or treated you as one?**

Akazukinchan,

Hai, numerous times. By Italy-san and America-san frequently do this…

- Arigatou.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is the first of my ask series! FINALLY!**

**Prussia: HEY! WAS ABOUT THE AWESOME ME! **

**Romona: Because no one likes you idiota...**

**Prussia: I guess no one likes you either liebling. Kesesse~**

**Romona: Actually, Mia sorellina answered for me, so shove it.**

**A/N: I'm going to stop this before this gets out of hand... ^_^;**

**Prussia: Remember to write the awesome me too! Kesesese~**


	3. Ask 2

**A/N: I'm sorry but I love writing german accents for Prussia….Spell Check is giving me a hard time! xD**

**Part Due! Alicia?**

* * *

><p><strong>Coquet writes;<strong>

**Hai there I've got just four to ask! :D**

**Italy: If you don't mind me asking, but if you were to choose between pizza and pasta, what would you choose first? :3**

Ciao Coquet!~

Pasta or Pizza? Veh~ That is a very tough choice! Pasta I will be able to have more and I can make quantities of it! But pizza is sooooo good and I can put what ever I'd like on it! I can make a pasta-pizza si? That will be a much better choice!

- Grazie!

* * *

><p><strong>Monika<strong>

**Coquet writes;**

**Germany: Is "Ze Awsome Prussia" really all that awesome, in your opinion?**

Coquet,

Prussia has her moments. She did raise me and looked out for my well being, she still does. She can come off annoying though. For instance, when I was trying to work this morning she jumped on my desk and said and I quote "Vhy are you up so early doing vork vhen you could do something awesome, like making food for your AWESOME schwester?" It's only when she does this everyday, of every second, asking for me to take a break, I end up not getting my work done and then I have to work over time!

- Danke.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

**Coquet writes;**

**Japan: Kind of a stereotypical question, but... Do you like video games? Like, Nintendo and stuff? :D**

Coquet-san,

Hai, I do really like videogames, since I make most of them. I do like Nintendo too even if sometimes it gets aggravating.

- Arigatou

* * *

><p><strong>And finally Julchlen;<strong>

**Coquet writes;**

**And last but certainly not least, ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA, JA: What's the best way to annoy Germany? X3**

Awesome Person, but not as awesome as me,

Danke for ze question to ze AWESOME me! Now I can tell Romona to shove it because she didn't get a question zis time! (A/N: Hey, we went over this…) Alright, alright…

Anywhosits, Mein favorite way to annoy mein schwester ist unlocking her door for Italy, it ist a different reaction each time! Or poking her repeatedly, but that is always the same reaction. Alzo I annoy her by bothering her work, but zat istn't vreally annoying, she needz ze break! Plus, she enjoyz my awesome company.

- Danke, I AM AWESOME!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if I lost you in the Prussia passage….I just love to write like she talks. But if it annoys you I'll stop writing in the accents. ^_^;**


	4. Ask 3

**A/N: Ciao~ Back with more questions, and knowing the order. Alicia and Chiara are first.~**

**The Farfalle Sorelle (The Farfalle Sisters, Farfalle is that bow-tie pasta, since Romano and Veneziano are referred to as The Macaroni Brothers why not have a name for the Italia sisters?)**

* * *

><p><strong>First is Clioudra:<strong>

**Sounds horrible! **

**Wanna play with Hetalia italys sister?**

**Melarose: *blink* what's wrong with my big brothers? **

**These are your big sisters **

**Melarose: oh. *stare* hehe pretty. **

**Romana wanna say hello. **

**Melarose: *cutie chibi eyes of doom***

Alicia: Aw, she's so cute~ right sorellona?

Chiara: *blinks* S-Si I guess so….ciao…*waves*

- The Farfalle Sorelle

**From hetnyotalia88:**

**Cool! Romana what do you think of the Italy brothers?**

Ciao hetnyotalia88...

They are more bearable then the others. And they make good food, so they are okay.

Grazie.

- Chiara (Romana Italia)

**Veneziana, when do you usually end up fighting someone?**

Ciao!~

I only will fight someone if they are picking on someone that can't defend themselves, or if they try to hit me first. There is no need to start fights at random si?

Grazie~

- Alicia (Veneziana Italia)

**From Greece's Kitty:**

**Romana do you like Spain?**

Ciao…Nice username by the way.

Of course I like Spain, she raised me!

Grazie.

- Chiara (Romana Italia)

**Italy, what's your favorite shipping? Mine are a tie between giripan and spamano.**

Ciao Greece's Kitty!~

Favorite Shipping? Well, the admin likes many pairings, such as RusIta, Romerica, GerDen, and SpaPru, a lot of hard to find pairings. But as for me I just go with the flow. Whichever you like is fine.

Grazie~

- Alicia (Veneziana Italia)

* * *

><p><strong>Since there wasn't any for Germany or Prussia we go to Japan.<strong>

**Sakura?**

**From hetnyotalia88:**

**Japan do you like cosplay?**

Konichiwa,

I do sometimes, but not all the time.

Arigatou.

- Sakura (Japan)

**From Greece's Kitty:**

**JAPAN!DO YOU LIKE THE SHIPPING GIRIPAN?**

Um…Konichiwa,

I'm okay with it, why? Any shipping is fine really.

Arigatou.

- Sakura (Japan)

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it for this installment of Ask Fem!Axis~<strong>


	5. Ask 4

**A/N: Wow these were fast! Thank you for the questions!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alicia and Chiara?<strong>

**First one is from Greece's Kitty:**

***pouts* that's not what I meant Romana...let me rephrase...DO YOU LIKE MALESPAIN?**

Ciao.

Then I guess not! You don't have to fuckin' type in caps!

- Chiara

**Italy, if someone took away ALL your pasta what would you do?**

Ciao~!

I'm sorry for mio sorellona's outburst. She didn't mean to say it like that she is just having a bad day…If they took away all of my pasta, I'd just eat pizza. But then again I wonder what they will do with all that pasta.

Grazie~

- Alicia

**Next is from Anonymous: **

**To North Italy: ...Your..Your pasta is magnifique! How do you do it?-!**

Ciao~!

Really? Grazie! Well Fir-

**To South Italy: You're wonderful! Have you ever tried NOT cussing? ...I sometimes cuss like you. If I get mad.**

Ciao. ((Alicia: HEY!))

Grazie. And yes I have, it's the hardest thing to do including when *someone* keeps provoking! Most people do cuss when they are mad, or hurt. *shrugs*

Grazie.

- Chiara

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura?<strong>

**From Greece's Kitty:**

**Japan, what are your thoughts on Heracles? And what's your favorite shipping?**

Konichiwa again,

I think he's a man that likes cats and sleep, also history. He is interesting in a way. And about shipping, you'll have to get back to me on that one, there are so many! \(-^ _ ^-)

Arigatou.

- Sakura.

**From kenken:**

**Japan if you were ever stuck in a house with male china for the rest of your life what would you first do?**

Konichiwa,

If I was stuck in China…for the rest of my life…I'd try to travel back to Japan. For the rest of my life is a pretty long time, including since I am a nation after all. I'd also want to know why I was in China in the first place….

Arigatou.

- Sakura.

**From Anonymous:**

**To Japan: ...YAY! Nihon da! Do you love England?-! (As in, the Hetalia, not the Nyotalia.)**

Konichiwa,

Love? That is such a strong word to use. I do not mind England-san at all though.

Arigatou.

- Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>Julchen?<strong>

**From kenken: **

**Would you ever want to go on a date with male Hungary?**

Hallo person who is awesome but not as awesome as me!

Nien, I refuse not go out with that girly man-boy!

- Danke I AM AWESOME!

**From Anonymous: **

**To Prussia: YEESS! ZE AWESOME! I am not awesome like you, but anyway. How do you feel about your younger schwester scolding you?**

Hallo!

Of course not! Because no one can beat my AWESOMENESS but you asked me a question so you are more awesome then the unawsome losers. As for meine schwester I think she overacts, if she didn't have a stick up her ass all the time I'd have the little girl that used to follow me around everywhere, sometimes I miss those days, but, urm… you did not hear that from me okay?

- Danke I AM AWESOME!

* * *

><p><strong>Lastly Monika. <strong>

**To Germany: ..Is your older schwester really that annoying? What happens ifshe gets drunk?**

Hallo,

She has her moments when she isn't but those are really rare. If you are referring to my last letter, Ja, she does this a lot. If she is drunk I will not get anything done, well at least when she is out I can get some work done…But when she gets home she's either a crying mess or she can't walk properly, then she tries to get me to drink as well…She's a handful…

- Danke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Grazie~**


End file.
